A Goddess
by Aara-chan
Summary: Inuyasha's business was failing, so Kagome decided to save him with a deal. But will the person that she bargained with save her as well?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story. Please go easy on me. I love writing, and this is one of my favorite fanfics that I've ever done.

Disclaimer: Ha. Like I own Inuyasha. Looks at lawyers Do you think Takahashi-sensei would sell?

Lawyers: Shake heads

Disclaimer: There you go.

Chapter 1: Hear Me

Kagome Higurashi walked into her office, all smiles. She was even humming a little song. Everything was going great for her.

She poked her head into her best friend's office. The best friend was also known as Kagome's boss. (And secret crush)

"Hey Inu," Kagome said cheerfully, "I'm in. Did you get the Mashimoto Case I set on your desk last night?"

Inuyasha's silver hair framed his face as he looked up and saw his best friend.

"Hiya," He smiled, "And yeah, I did. Just what we needed, huh? A semi-millionaire wanting us to mass produce some button-hole maker. I mean, what the Hell?"

Kagome shrugged, "I'll be damned if I know. I'm just as confused as you are. I mean, if you want to make a button hole, why not just use a sewing machine?"

"It basically _is_ a sewing machine, but it only makes the holes. Do that many people need that sorta crap?"

Once again, Kagome shrugged, her waist-length ebony black hair changing to the contours of her delicate shoulders.

"All I know," she replied, "is that your dad wanted that case sent directly to you. I guess he didn't want to deal with it."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "You know, I haven't talked to my dad in days. Something must be up if he's sending all of his clients to us. I knew we were getting bombarded with work, but I didn't think anything came from him. I thought it was from my lazy ass half-brother."

Kagome raised a brow.

"We haven't had anything from your 'Sesshomaru' in months. Everything has come directly from your father, or from his secretary. What if something's wrong with-"

"Oh, Yasha-chan! It's me!"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Kikyo, Inuyasha's on/off girlfriend, made an entrance. Her jade Chanel cashmere sweater gleamed from the thousands of rhinestones. She smiled fakely at Kagome.

"Hello, dear, what was your name again? Oh well, it doesn't matter if you're not rich." Kikyo looked at Kagome's apparel, "And _you_ are obviously not."

Kagome looked down at her silk silver sundress. It wasn't a Chanel or Armani, but it was pretty expensive and showed off the slight silvery shine in Kagome's ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't afford those overpriced suits you wear, Kikyo." She muttered. "Not all of us have daddies we can borrow money from."

Kikyo frowned, "You're mother slept around so much that you don't know who your father is?"

Inuyasha moved a file to the "OUT" box on his desk as he sighed, "Kagome's father died when she was six, Kikyo. Lay off."

"Alright, Honey." Kikyo tucked a stray hair that wasn't there behind her ear.

Kagome watched the shine of a diamond ring as Kikyo's hand fell to her side. Not only was it a diamond ring, Kagome noticed, it was a diamond _engagement_ ring.

Kikyo noticed her staring and smiled evilly, shoving her left hand is Kagome's face, asking, "It's beautiful, isn't it? My Inu-chan promised he'd marry me on Christmas Eve. _Christmas Eve._" She almost sniggered. "Can you believe it?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who she could tell was panicking, even though he had his back to her.

"No," she replied, "I can't. But I need to get back to work. Excuse me, Kikyo. Sir."

(Seven hours later)

Kagome snapped closed Inuyasha's office door, even though everyone had left. Inuyasha looked up, small reading glasses on the tip of his nose. (A/N: Can you imagine Inu with glasses? LOL)

He took the spectacles off and asked, "Kags. What are you still doing here? You get off at three."

Kagome sighed.

"Well, I wanted to work on more files. _Fifteen_ were sent over today. I'm thinking of sending an e-mail to your father's secretary."

Inuyasha knew her well enough to know that she didn't only want to say that.

"What else?"

Kagome sat in the chair opposite of him, and asked, "When were you going to tell me you were engaged to her?"

"After I figured out how to tell my best friend-slash-ex-girlfriend that I was marrying her college nemesis."

Kagome started to tear up, but she blinked the sobs back.

"So they best way of telling me was having her shove a beautiful three-and-a-half carat diamond ring, set in pure white gold, with sapphire rhinestone settings in my face?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "You sure know your fine jewelry, Kags."

Kagome stood up, still attempting to blink back tears, though it wasn't working now. With the desk between them as a block, and the door directly behind her, she could make a quick escape. But she had one question left.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, "How could you? I thought… you and I…"

Inuyasha tried to get around the desk, but Kagome cringed as he stood up.

"Kagome…"

She shook her head violently as she yelled, "No! I don't know if I can do this anymore, Inuyasha. I thought you and I were in love, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?! I was just letting myself pretend. There probably wasn't anything left between us, anyway."

Inuyasha was worried, "You're gonna be here tomorrow, right?"

Kagome nodded. "I have nowhere else to go."

"The engagement party is in two days. I'm begging you, Kags, be there."

Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I'll try."

Six months later…

Sango came bouncing into Kagome's mini-office, if you could call it that. She pushed back her black-brown hair and smiled.

"Hey, Kags. What's going on?"

Kagome nodded at Inuyasha's closed office door, from where loud noises were coming. She laughed a bit.

"Another lover's spat, I'm assuming." She answered.

"Welp," Sango said, throwing a file on Kagome's desk, "I ain't going in there. Can you give this to him for me?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Shoot the messenger, ne?"

Sango winked.

"Hai. But of course!" she sobered, "Actually, I have a date with Miroku. He said he's taking me somewhere special."

"Oh. Alrightie. You go have fun. By the way, I'd wear butt armor if I were you!"

A blush crept up to Sango's hairline. She walked out of the office without saying goodbye.

Kagome's smile faded as Kikyo busted out of her husband's office. Kagome figured you could hear her stomping all the way in America. She sighed as Inuyasha rushed after his wife.

"Kikyo, it's not as though I _meant _for this to happen. I'll make sure it's all alright!"

Kikyo turned around and yelled, "It's _not_ alright, Inuyasha! It won't be! Don't you _dare_ lose this company!"

She slammed the door shut, not even saying goodbye to Kagome.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha rubbing his temples. She pushed her cup of iced coffee towards him.

"You look like you need a little of this," She said turning back to her computer.

He picked up the mug and took a sip.

"Thanks," He said, picking up the case Sango had brought over, "This another one?"

Kagome nodded and he continued, plopping down on the chair facing the opposite of her.

"How the hell are we gonna get over this case rush? It's been going on for a year almost, and the load doesn't look like it's getting any lighter. Plus, we _might_ soon be facing either a takeover or a merger."

Kagome swung her chair around.

"Nani?!"

He nodded, "Yeah. And I'm worried so much that I can't get a good deal of work done, and ON TOP of all that shit, I'm having marital problems."

Kagome smiled a bit and shook her head.

"Well then!"

Inuyasha sent her a dry stare. She raised her hands in defeat.

"Not that the one with no current boyfriend could talk."

He leaned his head back. "Arigatou."

"No prob."

Inuyasha's reply was nothing more than a groan. Kagome smiled, and pushed her coffee at him once again.

"Here," she said, "You can take more than one sip, you know. Anyway, are you going to Kitsune Kavern tonight?"

Inuyasha looked at her and replied, "I dunno. I might. What about you?"

"It's Friday. I always go on Friday."

"Hmmn."

The company was so screwed.

"**_Hells_ **no, I will not be caught dead in that outfit!" Kagome screamed at Sango.

"Oh my God, Kags!"

"My God, too." Kagome replied.

Sango threw the low, _low_ riding jeans and the spaghetti strap tube top at her. Kagome picked up the top and winced at what her mother might say.

"Kaggy," Sango whined, "you'll look too cute, you HAVE to wear it! The blue goes with your eyes. _Plus_ it shows off that toned tummy of yours, which, by the way, I am so totally envious of."

"Whatever," Kagome replied, closing herself in the bathroom with the clothes.

"Yay!" Sango cheered.

As soon as Shippo, Kagome's friend from high school and the owner of Kitsune Kavern, saw her, he freaked.

"Kags, God, why do you have to be so drop dead fucking gorgeous?"

Kagome shrugged.

Shippo smiled and ruffled her hair, throwing an arm around her, begging, "Kaggy, _please_ sing this week. I want the world to know that I do allow good singers on my stage! Onegai?"

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll do it, but tonight only. One time deal. Agreed?"

"sigh You've been in that office too long. Yeah, agreed. So, what are you gonna sing?"

Kagome winked.

"You'll find out later. So when am I on?"

"Next."

"What the fu- Um, hi!"

Shippo had pushed her to the really cute DJ. He smiled, his dazzling blue eyes rivaling her own.

"Hiya," He said, "I'm Koga. Wanna be my woman?"

Shippo glared at him. "Koga, Kagome Higurashi here is off limits. Now babe, tell the guy what you want."

Kagome smiled at Shippo, then turned to Koga.

"'Hear Me,' Kelly Clarkson."

Koga winked, "Can do, love."

Shippo tossed her a mike and she got on the platform.

The stage was entirely black as Koga's voice boomed out.

"Here's a new act, the lovely and graceful Kagome Higurashi, singing 'Hear Me.' Give it up, demons and dolls!"

One single light appeared on the stage and Kagome stepped into it, listening to the music start up.

On the other side of the room, Inuyasha sat, waiting for his best friend's performance. Next to him, Kikyo glared, waiting to see how the bitch would screw up.

Kagome closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before singing those truthful words.

_(Hear me, hear me) You gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere. _

_Wherever you are, I'm waiting. _

_Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep, _

_and I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me. _

_Are you listening?_

Kagome saw a glimmer of silver and thought it was Inuyasha, but was wrong. Although this man was staring at her very impassively, he seemed to be listening intently.

_Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now. _

_Turn my world upside down, find me. _

_I'm loose inside the crowd, It's getting loud. _

_I need you to see, I'm screaming for you, to please, hear me…_

_Can you hear me?_

As Inuyasha's eyes softened, Kikyo screamed and stomped off, going to the bathroom. Inuyasha didn't even notice she was gone.

_I used to be scared of letting someone in… _

_But it gets so lonely, being on my own… _

_No one to talk to, and no one to hold me. _

_I'm not always strong, oh, I need you here. _

_Are you listening?!_

Sesshomaru's heart practically melted as the girl sang, although he didn't show it. Her sweet voice not only calmed his spirits, it made him want to comfort her.

'_She is perfect.'_

_Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now. _

_Turn my world upside down, find me. _

_I'm loose inside the crowd, It's getting loud. _

_I need you to see, I'm screaming for you, to please, hear me…_

Sango and Miroku's mouths were both wide open as they heard their friend sing. They had never heard anything so beautiful.

Shippo laughed at their faces as he said, "Told you so."

_I'm restless and wild, I fall but I try, _

_I need some one to understand. Can you hear me? _

_I'm lost in my thoughts, and maybe I'm far for all that I've got. _

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now. _

_Turn my world upside down, find me. _

_I'm loose inside the crowd, It's getting loud. _

_I need you to see, I'm screaming for you, to please, hear me…_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me, _

_Can you hear me? _

_Hear me, hear me, hear me,_

_Can you hear me?_

As the music faded, the whole audience was silent. Kagome brushed a few stray hairs from her face, looking down.

"Arigatou." She said into the microphone.

You would have thought someone had turned the volume up a hundred times by the amount of applause. Kagome smiled and ran offstage. She looked at Sango and Miroku, who were both still speechless.

Kagome smiled shyly. "Ummm…"

Sango screamed.

"Ohmigod! _Kags!_ I mean, it's just… _wow!_"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Umm, thanks?"

Shippo smiled smugly as he said, "That's my Kaggy."

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. It was that mysterious guy she though was Inuyasha. His golden eyes practically bore into her.

"Care to dance?" He asked her, holding out his hand.

Kagome turned an ear to the music and smiled.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Kagome yelled an "ouch" as Sango pulled her ear to her mouth.

"Kagome," she hissed quietly, "that is Sesshomaru!"

Kagome smiled and looked at the man. No wonder he looked so much like Inuyasha. She set her hand lightly in his and said, "Yes, Sesshomaru. It _is_ a challenge. Let's go."

Sango shook her head and turned to Miroku.

"She is _so _gonna get her ass fired."

Aara-Chan 

Well, first chapter. I hope you guys liked it!

See that little button down there that says Review? Will you press that for me, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up. yay!!

Chapter 2: Your heart isn't exactly breaking

Inuyasha searched the club for his best friend, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, he came upon Miroku and Sango and asked them where she was.

Sango shook her head as Miroku replied, "She's out on the floor."

A snort came from Sango.

Inuyasha raised a brow, but went out on the dance floor. It wasn't hard to get through, since people were crowded around one couple. He tapped a guy on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

The guy smiled, "The singer's getting it on with some guy. They're going at it like no one's around."

Singer? No, it couldn't be.

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd, and there she was.

Kagome, bumping and grinding like there was no tomorrow. And she was with…

'_My brother?!?!?!'_

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hands on her waist, pulling her even closer. She smirked.

"Trying to slow me down?" She whispered sexily.

He just growled into her ear.

She shook her head laughing. That's when she heard it.

"Kagome! _Kagome!_"

She opened her eyes, and there stood Inuyasha. As soon as she did so, the music ended. She pulled away from Sesshomaru as if he were the plague. Sesshomaru looked at his brother in a daze. He was still shocked from the intensity of Kagome's dancing.

"Oh my God." Inuyasha whispered.

"My God, too." Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru then noticed his brother.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome, what in the hell were you doing?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? She was dancing with me."

Kagome turned her head and smiled at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was in shock.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sappy sweetly, "You're here with your wife. Go play with her. I was having fun for the first time in six months."

Sesshomaru twirled Kagome around so that she was facing him. He looped his arms around her waist and smiled.

'_A smile from Sesshomaru?'_ Inuyasha thought, _'Something is definitely wrong here. I'll find out on Monday.'_

Kagome sat her briefcase on her desk and sighed at the infinite amount of paperwork on her writing table.

"Ahh, shit. Mmmn, when are we gonna get over this rush?"

'_Maybe you could call your boyfriend and ask.'_

Okay, he is so not my boyfriend. All we did was dance.

'_And THAT'S why you can't stop thinking of him.'_

Hursh! Hursh your fucking bob!

'Ladies and gentlemen, The award for most retarded comeback goes to…'

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha poking his head out of his office sadly.

"Yeah, Inu?" She said sweetly.

"Can you come in here?"

"Yeah, of course."

Kagome entered the office and leaned on his desk, asking, "Nani?"

"Of all people, Kags. Out of the millions of guys who want you, you had to pick Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stood back up.

"Of the millions of guys? Inuyasha, the only guy I ever really wanted was you, and obviously, that ain't gonna happen." She turned around. "I'll probably never see him again anyways. I've been working here how long and I hadn't ever met him till-"

As she was speaking, she walked out of the office and saw a tall figure.

"Sesshomaru?!"

The demon nodded at her.

"Good morning, Kagome. Is Inuyasha in there?"

Kagome nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yeah."

Sesshomaru hadn't come out for three hours, and when he finally left, he said nothing to Kagome, which infuriated her.

Typical guy! Dirty dancing, then no call, no, "I had fun," no freaking shit!

But as soon as those words popped into her head, she saw a Post-It note on her computer in unfamiliar handwriting that said, "Sesshomaru. 342-345-8536"

She smiled softly and tucked it in her purse. As she heard a heavy sigh from Inuyasha's office, she rushed in worriedly.

"Inu-chan? Are you alright?" She asked, laying a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Kags, my dad died."

A small gasp was all he heard.

"Gomen nasai." She whispered.

"It explains the case rush. I just don't know what we can do. Sesshomaru doesn't care if we have a merger, and well, if he doesn't back us, then we're screwed… We'll lose everything…"

Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"…Everything?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Omigod." Kagome threaded her hands through her hair.

"Yeah. Oh your God."

Kagome picked up the Post-It, wondering if she should call.

'_Oh, get over it. Your nerves are nothing. You have to protect Inuyasha. You have to.'_

Is that all I want from him? To protect my MARRIED ex?

'_There are consolation prizes, Kags. Remember Friday?'_

Shut it.

Kagome picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hai." Came the calm answer.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, praying it was him and not some personal assistant.

"Kagome." Came the response. "You want me to back him."

Kagome sighed, "Kind of. But I wanted…. Ahh, shit. Who knows what I want?"

She heard amusement in Sesshomaru's voice.

"Kagome, I'm going to back him. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to transfer to my office. I want you in my building, as my secretary."

Kagome slammed her hand on the table, "But Sesshomaru! I'm Inuyasha's secretary!"

"He'd rather have a business than a secretary. Plus I'm sure you'd love not having to see his _wife_."

Kagome grimaced. "That was low."

She could've sworn she heard him shrug. "That's how I play."

She sighed, no idea how this was going to go.

"Deal."

As Kagome walked into Inuyasha's office the next morning, he rushed at her, smiling. Kagome tried to hold back the tears.

"Kags, I got a backer! Sesshomaru says he'll back me!"

As soon as Inuyasha saw the look on Kagome's face, he slowed down.

"And… you knew." Inuyasha turned, then looked back at her. " What was the deal?"

Kagome looked through the big glass window and said. "I'm transferring. I'm supposed to be at his office by three."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "WHAT?! A transfer? Why? What does he want from you?"

She sighed. "I don't know…"

"You can't really leave."

Kagome looked at him furiously, saying a line from one of her favorite songs. "It's not as if I mind that you're heart isn't exactly breaking."

Inuyasha looked at her. "What do you mean? My heart is breaking! You're-"

"Nothing more than your secretary. Or at least that's how it's supposed to be." Kagome started towards her office. "Inuyasha, you gave me up when you said 'I do.'"

Inuyasha looked after her, his heart _actually _breaking as she took each step.

"Kags, this isn't fair."

"Oh? And when was the last time you were fair to me?"

Inuyasha walked in front of the door, blocking her exit.

"Do you _want_ to transfer out of here, Kagome? Do you hate me that much?"

Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Every day here, I can feel my control on my life slip away. If I stay here forever, you'll not only end up with my heart, but the rest of me as well. And what sucks is that you don't even want it. And I hate that. I hate it so damn much. Sesshomaru offered me a way out, as though he knew I needed it. I saved your ass with this deal. Can I use it to save my own now?"

Kagome sighed as the elevator "dinged," indicating that she was on the top floor, where the receptionist told her to go.

She stepped out, seeing a nasty toadish-looking demon sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Sesshomaru Taisho-sama."

The toad looked up, glaring at her. "And what is it that a nasty ningen onna would want from Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome glared right back at him.

"I'm Sesshomaru-sama's new secretary."

"Which means, Jaken, that you now answer to Kagome as well." Came a voice.

Kagome sighed once again as she set eyes on Sesshomaru. He looked so damn much like Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sensed her sadness. He approached her, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"What is wrong, girl? Are you that sad that you saved your lover's company?" He asked.

Kagome slapped his hand away. "Inuyasha was not my lover. He was my boss and my friend. Don't misinterpret those things."

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned towards his office.

"My mistake. I confused what you wanted with what's really happening around you."

She blocked the way to his office, just as Inuyasha had done to her hours ago.

"Sesshomaru." She growled, malice changing her face. "You have no idea what I want. Don't ever think that you do. You'll end up wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at her, slightly wondering where exactly this was going.

She looked up at him again, tears in her eyes.

"And how do you presume to know what I want, when I don't even know?"

He wiped her tear away with his claw.

'_Can't you tell that it's written all over your face, Kagome?'_

There was no denying his soft spot for the young girl, especially after Friday. She was intelligent, fierce spirited, and was a great dancer.

Sesshomaru drew his claw back and went into a large office, which she presumed was his.

"This is your office now." Sesshomaru said, walking past her. "Mine is just through these doors. If you need anything, tell me, and watch out for Jaken. He hates any ningen he sees."

Kagome looked around the huge office, which held a fountain, sofas, a vending machine, a new Dell desktop, and a new small Gateway convertible notebook/tablet.

"This is all mine?" She asked, amazed.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her. "I treat my employees well. Even if they are human."

He walked through another door, slamming it behind him. Kagome crossed her arms angrily and pouted.

"I'm sure you do."

Kagome was focused on writing an e-mail to Sango, when she heard a bang come from Sesshomaru's office. Then, that nasty little toad Jaken came in, a cell phone in hand.

He put in on her desk.

"Go, little human. Take this to Sesshomaru-sama, quickly." He scoffed and turned towards the door. "And try not to be so incompetent as to anger him with your damn antics."

Kagome stood up angrily and snapped, "Wow. Who would've thought something as disgusting and retarded as a toad would speak such big words. Do you even know what they mean, little toad man?!"

Jaken glared at her and slammed her door shut.

"Ha! Stupid frog." Kagome muttered as she approached Sesshomaru's office and knocked on the mahogany door.

Sesshomaru vowed to kill Jaken when he opened that door. His so called "loyal servant" always had a way of inadvertently rubbing Sesshomaru's screw ups in his face.

But Sesshomaru stopped when he opened the door to see his secretary's delicate face.

"What, girl?" He asked angrily.

She held out a cell phone boredly, "I was told to give you this."

He inwardly smiled, glancing at the broken cell lying in the corner of his office. Kagome followed his gaze.

"Holy shit! That's a three-thousand dollar cell phone!" She looked at him, "How did it break?"

He looked at her. "Like this."

He threw the new phone against the wall harshly, taking his anger out on it. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why do you do that?"

"Throw phones?" He replied, "Because the people on the other end are usually inept buffoons."

"So that makes it alright?" She asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I thought I made a deal for a secretary. Not a mother."

Kagome growled, "Well, I'm so sorry! I'm not even able to afford a _one-hundred_ dollar phone, so forgive me if I hate seeing people waste them, just because their tempers are short-fused!"

Sesshomaru walked towards his desk in thought.

Which one of us is short-fused, again?

He turned back to Kagome and held out a file to her.

"Fax this over to Inuyasha. It's the last of the financing paperwork for his company. I'm sure you remember his fax number."

Kagome snatched the file from his hand.

"You don't have to rub it in, Sesshomaru. It just makes you seem like the ass you are."

In an instant, Sesshomaru had his claws around her neck. "Watch your tongue, human. Or shall I cut it out and put it on display to make it easier?"

He dropped her flat on her ass and went back to his desk.

"Go. Before I decide to throw _you_ against the wall."

Kagome huffed and walked out of the office. The last thing Sesshomaru heard her mutter before she slammed the door, was "jerk."

Aara-Chan 

Rate and Review, Onegai!


	3. Chapter 3

Woooo! Chapter 3!! I only have 1 review so far, though! sigh Oh, well. maybe I'll just have to try harder!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Inuyasha. Too bad. I'd love to make Fluffy my slave...

Chapter 3: Rinse

After she faxed the document, her computer "binged," indicating an e-mail.

She opened it, and winced as she read Sango's words.

Kags,

Why should you give up your job for Inuyasha? I mean, I understand the not being around him perk, but he's not worth it! He gave you up for Kikyo! And yet, you're willing to give up the job you love so much just to save him? I don't really understand how you could care for him so much after what he's done to you! You have way too many morals for me, babe. You know I would've quit and said "save your own ass, buster!" LOL. But I guess that's what makes us such a good team!

Gotta go. Just got this fax from a chick named Kagome, making us do more work. Gag LOL. Love ya, and I'll call you tonight. Don't forget about Kitsune Kavern!

Sango. 3

Kagome laughed a bit, and wrote a quick "ok, love you Sango." Wow. Now, instead of riding the elevator down, Kagome had to write an e-mail to talk to Sango during work.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru walked out of his office. Kagome was instantly afraid as she saw the red tinge to his eyes.

But what made her get so pissed off was the girl Sesshomaru pulled after him. She was half naked and the blood red kiss marks all over Sesshomaru's face and neck were obviously the same as the lipstick the woman was wearing.

Sesshomaru threw the girl on the floor of Kagome's office.

"Hmmmmn, like it rough, Sesshie?" The woman asked reaching towards him.

Sesshomaru growled. "Keep your filthy hands off of me, Kagura."

Kagome started typing an e-mail to security as Sesshomaru looked at her. In less than two minutes three officers had rushed in and harshly grabbed the woman known as Kagura, pulling her out of the office.

Kagome got up and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it using the water fountain in her office. She approached Sesshomaru, reaching up to wipe the lipstick away. She stopped as he growled.

"You will look like the biggest fool if anyone important came in here and saw you like this." She said, reaching up again, this time, ignoring his growls.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "What are you doing? There is no reason to wash me."

Kagome nodded to their reflection in the mirror, and he finally realized what she was doing.

He sighed in anger. "That damn woman needs to keep her libido in check."

Kagome laughed. "It seems your girlfriend really wants to be with you."

Once again, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, sensing her touch of jealousy. He loved the scent on her.

"Kagura is not my girlfriend."

Kagome felt a tinge of relief in the back of her head. "Oh. Okay… But then why was she all over you?"

Sesshomaru sighed once again and sat on one of Kagome's sofas.

"Kagura has always desired those with power. She has slept with some of the most major movie stars, rock stars, and many more. It just happens that I am the most successful business owner in Tokyo. She seems to think that if she sleeps with men, and some women, that she will gain a fraction of this power. It's a pathetic notion, and I will never in my life instigate such an idiotic situation."

Kagome laughed a little and went back to her desk.

"Of course you wouldn't, Sesshomaru-sama. You have too much pride to want a whore."

'_A common one anyway.'_ Kagome thought.

"I would prefer someone with a bit of class. Someone with elegance that is indescribable. With more heart than ego." Sesshomaru said laying down comfortably.

"So how would you describe someone like that? A goddess?" Kagome asked calmly.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. A goddess. That was exactly what he wanted.

That was exactly what he needed.

"Kag! HEY!" Sango yelled as she reached her friend through the crowded dance floor.

Kagome smiled softly. "Hey Sango. What's up? Where's Miroku?"

Sango glared. "Over with Shippo ogling some girl."

They heard a slap, and a very distraught Miroku walked over to them. Kagome snickered as she saw the red handprint on his face.

"Nice try, babe!" She said, laughing.

Miroku looked over at Sango. "She wasn't as pretty as my beautiful girlfriend."

Sango stuck her nose up in the air and walked away, Miroku trailing after her, begging forgiveness.

"They crack me up." Shippo said, scaring the shit out of Kagome.

She turned around, looking into the jade eyes of her childhood friend.

"Hi, Shippo." Kagome said, smiling.

"Hi." He said, swinging an arm around her shoulder and planting a kiss on her cheek.

As they sat conversing, an arm still around each other, Sesshomaru watched from the VIP balcony, angered by their loving acts. He wasn't paying any attention to their conversation, just the fact that they were, in his thoughts, "all over each other." (A/N:Rolls eyes.)

A male voice came from behind him.

"Is that jealousy I smell from you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru silenced the growl in his throat and turned around to greet his business competitor.

"Naraku." He said civilly, nodding.

Naraku peered over the balcony, his long black hair falling over the rails. He saw Kagome and Shippo and smirked.

"Ahh, I see. Your little brother's secretary. You fancy her?" Naraku asked, his voice laced with fake sugar.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "I do not 'fancy' her, as you so dearly put it, nor is she my brother's secretary. She is my secretary."

He walked away, leaving Naraku to contemplate this new information.

'_Sesshomaru's secretary? Him mysteriously backing Inuyasha's company, though he hates him, protecting him from my takeover? The girl who so dearly and obviously loved Inuyasha? I think there must have been a deal made between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and that exquisite young woman…'_

Kagome winced as the person on stage attempted to sing. She plugged her ears and turned to Shippo.

"Maybe you should do away with karaoke, Shippo." She said.

Shippo looked at her.

"That's probably a good idea, but I'd lose customers."

Miroku cringed. "Shippo, you're losing customers anyway!"

As the song ended, they all sighed in relief. The person on stage smiled and hopped off.

Kagome stood up. "After that, I think I need a drink."

Everyone laughed and Kagome approached the bar. She stopped as she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha making out.

It felt as though her heart was falling into a thousand pieces.

"They are none of your concern." Came a voice.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh as she turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

"I know. But that doesn't stop it from hurting, you know? That feeling has been there for a while, and I just don't know if I can make it go away."

A pang of jealousy hit Sesshomaru yet again, and he growled inwardly.

"Why waste your time with a married man? Unless you plan on instigating an affair?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Kikyo's a bitch, but even she doesn't deserve that."

Sesshomaru looked away. "You are too kind to a woman who has hurt you so much."

Kagome shrugged, a smile still playing on her lips, "It was Inuyasha's choice. He decided he wanted her. I guess that's all that matters now."

She closed her eyes and a beam replaced her smile.

"I guess that makes me free now…"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Free from what? Your feelings? Or from him in general?"

"I dunno. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I don't have to feel obligated to him anymore. As I was always around him, and was subjected to his kindness, I always thought that maybe he still loved me. Now, while I'm taking slow steps away from him, I'm seeing that maybe he's just nice."

Sesshomaru turned to her, curious.

"Where are the steps you are taking leading you?"

Kagome winked. "That's a secret, Sesshomaru-sama."

He fumed, angered at her silly antics.

She turned to her boss, suddenly sobered.

"Sesshomaru, our deal has released me from the hell I was in. And it made me realize that I only owe loyalty to my friends," she looked him in the eye, "and to you."

Without realizing it, Sesshomaru bent down and touched her lips to his.

The kiss shattered Kagome to her very soul. She held onto Sesshomaru, afraid of the consequences she would face after they broke apart. But as soon as she heard the growl in his throat, she threw caution to the wind.

It had seemed as if the entire galaxy had wrapped around them, focusing on that one moment when their relationship seemed perfect.

Sesshomaru pulled away, trying to gauge her reaction.

Kagome looked up at him in question.

"I'm not fired, am I?"

The whole world stopped as Sesshomaru's beautiful, deep chuckle filled the room.

Kagome fell onto her bed. Tired and confused, she tried to figure out what tonight with Sesshomaru had meant. Not only in general, but how it had meant to him as well.

Kagome blushed when she thought of his lips on hers. He was so damn hot and she wanted him so damn bad. She counted to twenty, focusing on her breathing.

She jumped as the phone rang on her thirteenth breath.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver, praying to whatever gods were watching her that it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Kagome. Was it just me, or did I watch you make out with your boss tonight?" Sango's voice flowed over the line.

Kagome slumped on the bed, feeling like a lovesick teenager.

"Sango, it was in the heat of the moment, and I guess it just happened. I don't think either of us meant for it to, but it just did."

"Uh-huh. So……. is the sex good?"

Kagome sat up, almost getting whip lashed.

"What sex?!" she blanched.

"The sex I'm assuming you're having with him."

Kagome shook her head. "We're not having sex."

"Okay, honey. Sure, whatever. Hey, listen, I gotta go. I'll e-mail you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Sango. Sounds good."

"'Bye, Kag."

"Later."

"Good luck with the sex tonight!" Click.

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed angrily. Why did Sango have to tease her like this? When the phone rang, she decided to give Sango a piece of her mind.

She picked it up and said, "No, Sango! I _told_ you that he and I weren't having sex!"

"I think I missed out on a very important part of that conversation."

Kagome promptly started choking when she heard Sesshomaru's voice come over the line.

"Ah! Um….. Hello, Sesshomaru… Sango and I were, um, joking around, and I thought you were her calling me back and…"

"Spare me the erotic details, Kagome."

"Erotic?" Kagome asked, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"You were talking about sex, ne? Now, wipe that adorable blush off of your face and open your apartment door."

Kagome looked around. "Are you spying on me?"

"Iie. I'm standing at your door, and I know you well enough that I know that you are blushing."

Kagome stood up. "You're at the door? How long have you been there?"

Kagome begged the gods that he had just gotten there. With his sensitive ears, she knew he would've heard every part of her and Sango's conversation.

"Five minutes, possibly?" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

Kagome growled, hung up the phone, and threw open the door.

"Did you overhear what Sango was saying or not?"

And Sesshomaru stood there looking pissed.

"Did you plan on having sex with someone tonight?"

Kagome just looked at him. "Okay, if I planned on having sex with anyone tonight, I wouldn't have kissed you like I did. Unless, that is, you wanted to have sex later before you leave?"

Kagome was being sarcastic, but suddenly she realized what she had said, and a deep blush blanketed her cheeks. Sesshomaru touched her heated flesh and graced her with a small smile.

"You see? Adorable blush, just as I said."

Kagome walked toward her kitchen, the blush deepening, "Damare!"

Sesshomaru seated himself at her kitchen table and sobered.

"We need to talk."

Kagome turned to him in mock horror. "Oh no! The four evil words! Are you breaking up with me?"

"Very funny."

Kagome poured two cups of coffee and sat down. "Well? What is it?"

Sesshomaru gazed into the depths of his cup. "Kagome. I cannot be with you if you still want Inuyasha."

Kagome glanced up in shock.

"But Sesshou, I told you tonight, I'm…"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, Kagome. I felt it in that kiss. You still wish to be with him. And I refuse to pretend that you don't."

Kagome tilted her head. "So, what does that mean? We only shared one kiss, and I didn't know if you even had any intentions of sharing more."

He looked up into her azure eyes.

"I'd like for you to take a sabbatical. Indefinitely."

Kagome looked up in shock. "Sabbatical? But I've only been working for you for a day!"

"I don't care."

Sesshomaru stood, and walked to the door. Kagome stood, tears clouding her eyes.

"Sesshomaru! This isn't fair!" She looked down. "I wanted to try being with you. Not only are you taking that away, but you're taking my job, too?"

"You'll still be paid, you just won't be in the office."

"That's not what I meant and you damn well know it!"

Sesshomaru turned on her, his golden eyes hard. "Then you must spend all of your upcoming time ridding your heart of Inuyasha, ne?"

He looked away. "I can't stand being around you, wanting you, when all you truly want is my half-brother."

"This isn't fair." Kagome whispered, looking at his long silver hair that hung down his back.

"You're not the only one thinking that." Sesshomaru whispered back, shutting the door behind him.

"Kagome, daijobu? Why aren't you answering your e-mails?" Sango's voice rang through the receiver of Kagome's cell phone.

"I'm…." Kagome tried to find the words, "on sabbatical."

"Huh? Sabbatical? Kags, you do realize that you just started work yesterday, right?"

Kagome glanced at her fingernails. "Yeah. Sesshomaru told me to take a sabbatical. He said he wanted all of my heart. And that he couldn't stand being around me if part of it belonged to Inuyasha."

"Awwww, Kags, looks like you'll have to give him all of your heart. But it's only fair, ne?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to put him through that. But I'm gonna go back to work anyway."

"Nani? Even though he told you not to?"

"I can't stand hanging around here thinking about Sesshomaru."

The next day…

Jaken smirked and put another huge pile of papers on the new ningen's desk.

"Stupid onna." He said quietly, "Missing anther day of work! Sesshomaru-sama will kill her!"

His head became acquainted to the floor as a foot pressed into his head.

"Wanna say that again, toad?" A female voice rang through the whole office.

The door to Sesshomaru's office flew open.

"Kagome?"

Kagome smiled softly. "Morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked at her, then turned away, his appearance hiding his feelings.

"You have work to do."

He closed the door to his office.

Kagome bowed. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome leaned back and stretched. Finally, work was over! She could go, enjoy a night at Kitsune Kavern, and just… relax.

She heard Sesshomaru's door click open and glanced at him. They had barely said two words to each other all day, Kagome wanted to touch him so badly, but she knew she'd only make things worse. And how could she allow herself to hurt him more than he already was? She… cared about him.

The stoic demon looked at her angrily. "Go home, Higurashi."

Kagome yawned. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you want to go with me to Kitsune Kavern?"

"No. Go home."

She cracked open an eye and looked at him. "C'mon, Sesshou. Platonic friends are allowed to go to a club together. I wanna dance with you."

Kagome winked. "We haven't danced in a while."

Sesshomaru glanced away. This girl was not making it easy on herself.

"I have plans tonight." He said. And for the very first time, he felt guilty.

Kagome was shocked. "Like… like a date?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was planning on taking her to the Kavern tonight."

"Who?"

"…………….."

"Dammit, Sesshou, who?!"

"…… Kagura."

Kagome saw red. She stood up and papers flew everywhere. "WHAT? Weren't you the one who called Kagura a filthy whore, who said she only used people for their money, who said, and I quote, 'She seems to think that if she sleeps with men, and some women, that she will gain a fraction of this power. It's a pathetic notion, and I will never in my life instigate such an idiotic situation?!?!?!' I cannot BELIEVE you!"

Sesshomaru turned to her, his eyes filled with malice. "Yes. But weren't you also the one who said you were over Inuyasha, that you only had loyalties to your best of friends and me? Where is that loyalty now? I would bet my entire company, my entire life, that if you were given the chance, you would be with him, in his bed, with no thoughts of me!"

"You're wrong!" Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "I know we haven't been… together… long, but there's only one bed I'd like to be in. No, love to be in." She looked up at him, as those pent-up tears coursed down her cheeks. "And that bed would be yours."

She grabbed her purse and ran out of the office, skipping the elevator for the stairs. As she reached the first floor platform, she collapsed, and covered her face with her hands.

"Gods, Sesshomaru. I never felt this way, not even with Inuyasha. What in the hell have you done to me?"

Kagome slammed money on the bar.

"Whiskey."

Hiten raised an eyebrow. "Whiskey? Don't you think that that's a little too strong for you, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, and Hiten saw the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Onegai, Hiten, I just need to forget."

"Hiten, don't. I got this. Just give her a Coke, ne?"

Kagome turned her head to see Sango. "Sango." The tears slowly started to fall. "He's on a date. He's bringing her _here!_ What… what can I do?"

Sango pulled Kagome into his arms. "Why don't you go do karaoke? Some soulful V.C. should do you some good!"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. I guess I could sing."

Kagura smile coyly as she walked into Kitsune Kavern on the arm of Sesshomaru Taisho. He rolled his eyes at her arrogance.

They found a small booth, and Sesshomaru ordered straight Vodka as his "date" cuddled up to him. Once again, he rolled his eyes and shoved her off, hoping to get a little space.

But everything stopped as an obnoxious voice rang through the club.

"Hey, ya'll, this is Koga, happy to bring back a club favorite. You all know who I'm talking about!"

Sesshomaru looked at the stage just as everything turned black.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes._

_She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise._

Sesshomaru blinked as the spotlight shined on Kagome. She was so beautiful, her eyes closed as she belted out the words.

_She's been wishing all the stars would shine so bright_

_To answer the questions that will haunt her tonight_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him this way_

"Wow! She's really good! But she seems familiar. Sesshy, where have I seen her before?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru inwardly laughed, remembering that it was Kagome who had called security on Kagura two days before.

_How she'd be soothed, how she be saved if he could see_

_She needs to be held in his arms to be free_

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand_

_Till she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man_

"Sesshomaru-sama. Isn't our local singer amazing?"

Sesshomaru eyed the dark-brown haired girl in front of him. She worked for his brother, that much he knew, and she was one of Kagome's friends.

"Yes. She meets my approval."

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold anybody this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him_

The girl shook her head. "It's a shame that anyone could make such a sweet soul feel such pain. Ne, Sesshomaru-sama?"

His eyes narrowed. "It seems to me that she can deal out as much pain as she receives."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I suppose she could. But that girl would never do it intentionally. Maybe the man who broke her already cracked heart should give her another chance. He knew from the get-go that her heart was on the brink of destruction." She walked away.

_And as she runs away, she fears she won't be followed._

_What could be worse than leaving something behind?_

_And as the depths of oceans slowly become shallow,_

_It's loneliness she finds._

_If only he was mine._

"Hmm. That woman spoke incredible nonsense." Kagura huffed.

Sesshomaru pushed her away.

"Get off of me, Kagura. Consider this relationship, or lack thereof, over."

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes._

_She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise._

_She's been wishing all the stars would shine so bright_

_To answer the questions that will haunt her tonight_

Sango smiled as she saw Sesshomaru shove the whore away and get up.

_She must rinse him._

_She must rinse him._

_She can't rinse him._

_She can't rinse him._

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him._

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him._

He stood, and walked over to the edge of the stage, waiting for the woman who had melted his heart in such a short time span.

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him _

_This way._

Kagome muttered a small "thank you," and went to go offstage. She wiped away the tears that had fallen while she was singing, praying Sesshomaru hadn't gotten there yet. As she looked down the small set of steps leading to the dance floor, her shoulders slumped.

She squeezed past him. "Excuse me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru caught her arm, and squeezed gently.

"Kagome."

She turned her head slightly, acknowledging him.

He sighed. "We have to be honest with each other, if this relationship is to work."

She raised an eyebrow. "Relationship?"

Sesshomaru sighed. She always made him say what he meant, and he hated that. "Yes. I want to be with you. I understand about Inuyasha. But my desire for you is greater… than my jealousy."

He was blindsided as Kagome threw herself in his arms.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. Thank you… for my second chance."

Sesshomaru smiled as he listened to the new song the DJ played.

_I memorized all the words for you_

_If you only knew how much_

_That's just not like me…_

He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Kagome's hair. If she only knew…

In the shadows, a sinister presence smiled. Sesshomaru Taisho, with a mere human woman. How interesting this would prove to be.

Kagome snuggled into the black fabric of Sesshomaru's shirt as they swayed to the music. When she asked him to come dancing with her at work, this wasn't what she meant. But it was even better.

Sesshomaru couldn't be more content. The woman of his dreams was here in his arms, human or not, and she fit his embrace perfectly.

He heard her yawn, and pulled back. She gave him a questioning look as he glanced at his watch.

He looked back at her. "Let's go. It's two in the morning."

Kagome stifled another yawn. "But Sesshou-"

He felt like a father. "Kagome. We have to work in the morning. Let's go."

She followed him out of the club, waving goodbye to Shippo. The fox looked at Sango.

"What did you do?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Sango shrugged. "All I did was have a conversation with some guy about how amazing Kags was, and how she didn't deserve to have her heart broken. Guess the guy really took it to heart."

Aara-Chan 

There ya go! Chapter 3! Rate and Review, Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Woot! Chapter four! This is a very fluffly Chap, and I love it. I just finished it ten minutes ago... I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Would you still read this if I told you I don't own Inuyasha?

Chapter 4: Special Ed

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but here she was, in her own bed, a figure leaning over her.

She smiled and leaned into Sesshomaru's touch as he stroked her hair.

"Sesshou." She whispered, turning to kiss the palm that touched her.

"I'm here, Kagome." He whispered back.

Her smile widened and she kissed his palm again.

"What?" Sesshomaru wondered why she was so happy.

Kagome laughed a bit, and sat up, bringing a hand to his delicate face. "I love the way you say my name. You make it seem… exotic, almost. Makes me feel special."

Sesshomaru smiled, and kissed her, and against her lips, said, "You are special."

Kagome laughed more. "Special Ed?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Iie. Special as in the only person I have ever let get this close to me. Special as in, you have no idea how beautiful you are, and how much I want to take all of you right now."

Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, and found that he wasn't lying. The proof was in his lust-filled orbs. And she definitely wasn't brave enough at that moment to look down.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome pulled away.

But suddenly, the youkai pulled back. "But I'm enough of an adult to know that our relationship isn't ready for that yet."

He got up and started walking, but stopped and turned to her.

"But we will be. Soon."

Kagome's mouth dropped open as he whispered a "goodbye."

"You're not serious? He really said that Kaggy?"

"Yeah. He did. And I'm so nervous that right now I'm sitting in my car in front of work, afraid of going in." Kagome muttered into her cell phone. "I have no idea what I'm gonna say to him when I walk in."

Sango laughed. "Okay how about, 'Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama. How are you?' That should make for an interesting start."

"Right. Then he'll just raise an eyebrow and jump me."

Sango laughed even harder. "No, actually Kags, I think he's more professional than that. He'd probably want you to act like that. That way no one but the two of you, and whoever else may have been at the Kavern, would know about your little 'tryst.'"

Kagome blushed. "Bye, Sango."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

Okay, I can do this. He's just my boss here. Who am I kidding? I'll probably jump him first, if he doesn't!

'_Oh, get over it! You know Sango is right. Sesshomaru is way too professional to let your relationship at the office mix with the one you have with him at home.'_

Fine! I'll go!

Kagome got out of the car and entered the building. She sent a greeting to the cute little secretary, Ayame, and headed for the elevator.

She didn't even notice Jaken's ranting as she moved to her office.

After she closed her door, she glanced at Sesshomaru's, a blush falling over her features. But the blush fell away as she heard yelling coming from the other side of that mahogany door.

She knocked softly at it, wondering what was wrong.

"Who the hell is it?!" roared Sesshomaru.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru, there's no need to be so rude." Came a slick voice.

"Shut up, stupid slime ball! You have no right to order him around in his own office!" came a familiar, gruff voice.

"Whoever's out there, just open the damn door!"

Kagome winced and pushed the heavy wooden door open.

She glanced around the room, seeing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and someone she didn't know.

She flinched at the sight of him. He was handsome, but in a ruthless way. His red eyes shined with malice, as he ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Gomen," Kagome muttered, shifting her gaze back to Sesshomaru, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to tell you I was in, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's gaze softened as soon as he set eyes on his Kagome.

"Iie. Kagome, you're fine." He motioned to the man, who was now staring at Kagome lustfully, "This is Naraku. He's our top competitor."

Kagome nodded. "It seems as if you are in the middle of an important meeting. I'll leave you then."

"No, my dear, don't leave. We need a little beauty to brighten up this room." Naraku said, and evil grin falling over his features.

If Naraku heard Sesshomaru growl, he didn't show it. Kagome looked at her boss, pleading with her eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled out the chair next to him at the conference table, motioning for Kagome to sit. Kagome, not one to disobey her boss, sat promptly next to the man she cared so much for.

"So, Kagome is it?" Naraku asked. Kagome nodded and he continued. "Well, it seems you have an obsession with having some kind of romantic involvement with your employers, ne?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru stood at that statement. "We are not here to discuss my relationship with Kagome, nor Inuyasha's. Get back to the topic, or I will be forced to call security."

Inuyasha's gaze shifted to Kagome, and she could see the questions in his eyes.

Naraku chuckled. "Yes, it seems as though I have gotten off-subject. I just wanted to inform the two of you that my brother, Onigumo, and I are thinking of merging. He's got a substantial business over in China, you see. And if we joined, the merge, unfortunately for you, would overtake your companies."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

Naraku raised his hands. "No, Inuyasha. Just a warning. Unless, you'd like to do something about it?"

Sesshomaru gripped the armrests of his chair. "Are you offering a suggestion, Naraku?"

Naraku eyed Kagome. "Well, I am in need of a good secretary… And the two of you share similar tastes…"

"Kagome isn't involved in this. She's my secretary, and it's going to stay that way." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Naraku smiled grimly, "Let us see what your precious secretary says. Kagome, my dear, would you come to my company, to save the brothers you seem so fond of?"

Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back. "Well, Naraku, when I saved Inuyasha's company from your first attempt at a takeover, I only agreed to Sesshomaru-sama's terms because I like him, and trust him. I, however, cannot stand you."

Sesshomaru smiled at her statement.

Naraku's smile turned into a frown as he stood.

"Fine. Suit yourselves. Kagome, my love, you will be working for me, whether you like it or not, eventually.

He then walked out.

Kagome raised her nose. "Ha. Only when one of us gets a personality transplant."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her comment. He noticed Inuyasha was thinking, not something he did too often.

"What is wrong, little brother? Our companies are safe, for now."

Inuyasha looked up at them. "You guys are... involved?"

Kagome blushed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Is that a problem?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome looked at her once-best friend. "Inuyasha. I don't understand why you're so worried about this. You made your choice. And I made mine. I like Sesshomaru. Is that so hard to accept?"

Inuyasha shook his head, not looking at them, and left without another word.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, as her head fell into her hands. She tensed, but then relaxed as she felt a grip on her shoulders.

She leaned back into the touch, and moaned as he started massaging her shoulders and neck.

"Do not worry about them, Kagome." whispered Sesshomaru. "They aren't involved in this."

Kagome closed her eyes and became tense once again as she turned to face Sesshomaru. "But they are involved. Inuyasha is your brother, and used to be my best friend. Naraku is threatening to takeover both companies and he wants me. What part of that makes them uninvolved?"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes hardened. "This is my fight. Not yours."

Kagome looked at him stubbornly. " 'We have to be honest with each other, if this relationship is to work.' Remember? Honesty and trust, Sesshomaru. You need to be able to share your burden."

He put a hand to her cheek, still determined. "Yes. But I swear that I will protect you, and keep you out of harm's way. Now, there is another matter I wish for us to attend to."

Kagome got the hint, and went along with the change of subject.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru handed her a card. She took it and opened it delicately.

"That," Sesshomaru interrupted, "is an invitation to our annual ball. I'm sure you've heard Inuyasha complain about it more than once."

Kagome smiled. "He's not a tux person."

"No, I don't suppose he is. Now, back to the invitation. It says you may invite a guest. But I was going to take you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at him pointedly.

"Okay, first off, you never 'ask.' And if you were going to ask me all along, then what is the point of giving me this invitation?"

Sesshomaru raised a sculpted eyebrow. "I resent your statement, Kagome Higurashi. As to your question, there is a girl, one of your friends. Tall, long dark brown, almost black hair?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Sounds like Sango. Why?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. Just give the invitation to her. Let her invite a date, whilst you go with me."

"But why?"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and held her close.

"Because without her, there would be no this."

He touched his lips gently to hers, letting her taste linger on his lips. To his surprise, he felt Kagome's mouth open and her tongue trace his lips. He eagerly opened his mouth, drinking in her essence.

He smiled into her mouth, relishing knowledge Kagome was not privileged to.

The ball was being held in a royal hotel. There was a luxury suit waiting for him for after the party, as there always was. And when that ball took place in a week, Sesshomaru would take full advantage of that bed.

Sesshomaru: Rate and Review. Pulls out Tokijin

Aara: Sesshou! No! Don't threaten the readers! I need them!

Sesshomaru: They are unworthy of our time.

Aara: Not when they're rating your ass, they're not. Oh, wait. Don't literally rate his ass. We all know it's a perfect 10. But do rate and review. Onegai?

Sesshomaru: There is no need to say please to these people.

Aara: Maybe I was just raised better than you.


End file.
